


Little rebel prince

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But they're just soft and still happy, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Prince Yang Jeongin, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Maybe Jeongin is a bit of a rebel, but maybe he's just in love.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Little rebel prince

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



Jeongin was bored. Bored beyond words. He had spent all day inside, despite the nice weather outside. He had listened well to his teachers and he had tried his best during his lessons. But he was so bored.

“Am I going to have to sit through dinner listening to my parents presenting possible suitors?” he wondered out loud, receiving a snort from his personal servant.

“I think dinner tonight will be much more entertaining than previous dinners,” Felix said, tightening the buckles of the belt around Jeongin’s waist. “I’m going to get you the cape,” he mumbled.

“Why would it be entertaining?” Jeongin asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“The Golden Crown docked at the port today,” Felix said.

“What?” Jeongin spun around to look at Felix. Felix was standing by his wardrobe, holding the heavy, royal blue cape in his hands and he just nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Jeongin asked as he moved over to his window. He placed his hands on the cold marbled windowsill and leaned out the window to get a better view of the port. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered as he laid eyes upon the ship. It was too far away for him to see any of the crew, but he could see the blue flag moving in the wind.

“It happened during your violin lesson and I didn’t think it was appropriate to interrupt,” Felix said and Jeongin snapped his head back to look at him. “Afterwards you were a bit too irritated, my prince, and I thought I’d let you get that out before telling you the good news.”

Jeongin hummed, giving the ship another glance before he returned to stand in front of the mirror. He kept his eyes fixed on his own reflection as Felix helped him drape the cape over his shoulders.

“Did they all return?” Jeongin asked.

Felix moved back to the wash basin and he nodded. “They did,” he said, looking at Jeongin through the mirror as he washed his hands.

“All in good health?”

“A few of the crew members had contracted a bit of a cough, but that’s nothing that the physician can’t help with,” Felix said, drying his hands off with a rug before he picked up Jeongin’s crown. “He’s in good health,” he said as he placed the crown on Jeongin’s head.

“I didn’t-”

“You didn’t need to, my prince,” Felix said with a wide smile. He adjusted the crown, carefully smoothing out Jeongin’s black locks. “He’s fine and he’ll be at the dinner tonight.”

Jeongin struggled with keeping a blank expression and his ears heated up when he caught Felix’s knowing glance in the mirror.

“Not a word,” he said, no bite in his words. Felix only grinned.

“I won’t say anything,” he said, taking a step backwards. “I hope you enjoy dinner, my prince.”

  
  
  
  


Jeongin wouldn’t go as far to say that he enjoyed dinner. Of course, the castle chefs had done an amazing job and no offense to Captain Bang, his stories from the sea were interesting, but Jeongin’s attention was drifting elsewhere.

The first mate of The Golden Crown was seated on the right side of Captain Bang and in front of Jeongin.

Jeongin’s heart fluttered as he caught First Mate Seo’s glance and he looked down into his own food.

It wasn’t a secret that the prince and the first mate were good friends. Seo Changbin came from a noble family and had attended many events at the castle since he was a young boy, thus he and Jeongin had formed a friendship early on.

What only few knew, was that Jeongin and Changbin had begun a romantic relationship around the time Changbin had been named the first mate of The Golden Crown.

A smug grin tugged at the corner of Changbin’s lips, tearing Jeongin out of his daze and causing his ears to heat up in embarrassment of being caught staring. Again.

He couldn’t wait for dinner to be over.

  
  
  
  


“I despise formal dinners,” Jeongin said as he closed the door behind them. “Absolutely hate them.”

They had excused themselves from dinner. Captain Bang, being the hero he was, had begun talking about matters regarding the navy and The Golden Crown, and thus distracted Jeongin’s parents for long enough to let Jeongin and Changbin sneaking off.

“Bless Chan for his silver tongue, really,” Jeongin grumbled. Changbin only laughed, taking Jeongin’s face in his hands. “I was dying to get out of there.”

“Was it really that bad?” Changbin asked, an amused grin on his lips.

“It was!” Jeongin whined, maybe a bit too loud but he couldn’t bring himself to bother right now. “I hate sitting through formal dinners. Especially when we’re…” He trailed off, weakly gesturing around them.

“I know,” Changbin said, mood becoming a bit more serious and he brushed the pad of his thumb over Jeongin’s cheekbone. He leaned in and pressed a short kiss on Jeongin’s lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jeongin mumbled, his hands resting on Changbin’s waist. “You smell like salt.”

“I wonder why,” Changbin replied, grin on his lips as he kissed Jeongin again.

“Stop being so snarky with me,” Jeongin said, pulling back to give Changbin a disapproving glance.

“As you wish,” he said, that teasing smile never leaving his face, “my prince.”

“Stop it,” Jeongin whined, slapping Changbin’s chest. “Now you’re just teasing me.” He pouted.

“Oh no, don’t pout, baby,” Changbin cooed, the smile never leaving his face. “You’re far too cute if you do that.”

“I’m still your prince,” Jeongin reminded him, his ears and cheeks burning. Despite what he said, Jeongin loved Changbin’s words, but he wouldn’t admit to that. Maybe he enjoyed being called all those sweet names. Just maybe.

“I’m sorry, my adorable prince,” Changbin said.

Jeongin sputtered.

“My beloved,” Changbin added, further feeding the flame and Jeongin was now actually dying. “My sweetest Jeongin.”

“I might actually pass out,” Jeongin said.

“Please don’t,” Changbin said, pressing a kiss in the corner of Jeongin’s lips. “I do not know how I would even begin to explain why the prince is unconscious with me in his room. I think I would be beheaded.”

“They wouldn’t behead you,” Jeongin assured as he brushed his fingers along Changbin’s jaw in assurance. “The death penalty was abolished.”

“Oh that knowledge sure brings me joy, my prince,” Changbin commented dryly, a grin tugging on his lips. There was a spark of something in his eyes. “Maybe I wouldn’t be risking my life if I took you out for stargazing during our stay.”

“Y- What?” Jeongin’s brain didn’t comprehend that. “What do you mean?”

“I’d like to take you out to see the stars, but I thought maybe that would be foolish of me.” Changbin’s ears had turned red and he averted his eyes, avoiding to meet Jeongin’s gaze. “I just… you know…” He trailed off, shrugging as he continued to avoid Jeongin’s gaze.

“I don’t know unless you tell me,” Jeongin said, tilting his head a bit as he tried to catch Changbin’s eyes.

“I’d like to take you outside the castle ground and go watch the stars with you…” Changbin mumbled. “But I know that… that’s probably impossible.”

“I’d love that,” Jeongin breathed, his heart speeding up in his chest and he felt all warm and fuzzy. “It would be a bit tricky but maybe Felix can help us…”

“He would?”

“Oh he so would,” Jeongin said, almost rolling his eyes. “It wouldn’t be the first time he’d helped me to sneak out of the castle.”

“You’ve snuck out?” Changbin asked, seemingly taken aback for a moment.

“Yes, of course I have. Are you surprised?” He frowned. “Why?”

“You’ve always seemed like you followed your parents' rules to the dot,” Changbin said, sly grin on his lips as he leaned closer. “I like this rebel prince.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jeongin said, cheeks warm as he slapped Changbin’s chest again. “You should kiss me again.”

“You’re so demanding, my prince.”

“Just kiss me.”

“As you wish, little rebel prince of mine.”


End file.
